fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Pam
Pam is the proprietress of Homes by Pam and a supporting character in Fantasy Life. Pam provides the player's Avatar a "home" in her attic while they decide on a Life to pursue. Personality Pam is a sweet person who often gives the player candy. She enjoys Flutter's company and talks with her quite a bit about things such as family, dreams, and about how Flutter feels about anything. She also worries for both Butterfly and the player. Gameplay Homes by Pam Pam provides a real estate service and can assist the player in moving homes in Castele. This feature is initially not available and the player will start off living in the attic of Homes by Pam as a sort of improvised lodging. Upon completing Flutter's Request Attic with a View, Pam will offer her services in full. The player cannot move homes if they have any furniture placed in their home and Pam will request they remove it first. Pam's Requests Players who have purchased and completed the Origin Island storyline may begin earning Lunares Coins from Pam. Once per in-game day, the player can speak with her to receive a request, in which they will be rewarded a Silver Lunares Coin upon completion. Pam's requests task the player with giving hard to obtain items, some in high quantities. Whether the player completes or rejects the request, they must wait one in-game day before receiving a new quest and there is no time limit for completion. If a player completes requests consecutively (i.e. without giving up on any), they may receive more Silver Lunares Coins as a reward. The maximum amount of possible Coins received for completion is five. If the player has a Golden Goddess Statue placed in any of their homes, there is a rare chance of receiving one Gold Lunares Coin upon request completion. Listed below are some of the possible items that Pam may request from the player: *Second-Best Beetle x15 *Diamonds x10 *HP potions x10 *Giant Plains Eel x10 *Golem Fragment x1 *Electro Egg w/ Rice x5 *Golden Fin x1 *Millennial Branch x1 *Happy Daisy x3 *Ancient Emerald x10 *Sinister Branch x1 *Amethyst x20 *Dragon Vertebrae x1 *Black Onyx x10 *Ghost Shell x3 *Fossil Shard x1 *Elder Starry Log x1 *Heavenly Peach x10 *Cloud Bed x1 *Wild Antler x1 *Destiny Charm x1 *Superior Pufferfish Sashimi x10 *Monster Meat x10 *Divine Bird's Feather x1 *Bone Dragon Horn *Giant Divine Log x1 *Fire Mana + x1 *Pumpkin Buttons x3 *Earth Mana + x1 *Shadow Mana x1 *Magic Power Orb x1 *Dragon Shard x1 *Antenna Lantern x1 *Golden Egg x1 *Truffle x20 *Evil Shard x1 *Kissylips Angelfish *Djinn Talisman x1 *Marriage Rose x3 *Vivid Coral x1 *Tsunami Talisman x1 *Super Campfire Roast x1 *Ruby x20 *Sorcery Orb x1 *Skytree Beam x1 *Dragonfly x20 *Stained-glass butterfly x15 *Element Zero x1 *Ghost Meat x1 *Demonic Grasshopper x10 *Ancient Orb x1 *Sack of Silver x10 *Rainbow Shell x1 *Sack of Gold x10 *Superior Sardine Pâté x10 *Sack of Secret Treasure x5 *Rainbow Feather x1 *Rose Shield x1 (Great Quality or higher) *Cherry Blossom Orb x1 *Goddess Bead x 5 *Sapphire x 20 *New-Wave Needle x 1 (Good Quality or higher) *Fortified Shell x 1 *Ancient Dragon's Scale x 1 *Otherworldly Fin x1 *Stardust Linen x1 *Celestial Ingot x1 *Ghastly Stew (Superior) x1 *Flower Buttons x3 *Foreign Frying Pan (Great Quality or Higher) *Steel Stag Beetle x15 *Legendary Corn (Superior) x5 *Pastel Cotton *White Butterfly *Life Cure x30 *Campfire Fish x1 *Dino Meat x10 *Angelic Butterfly x10 *Treasure Chest (Good-Quality or Higher) x1 *Dragon Meat x1 *Swordfish Fin x1 *Dream Shard x3 *Superior Maxheal Dust x1 *Frosty Feather x1 *Plushy Cottage x1 *Exquisite Feather x1 *Superior Goddess's Frappé x5 Quotes * "Oh me, oh my! Have you fallen out of bed?" * "I heard a huge thump just now, so I came running." * "I thought one of those watchamacillit stones had fallen on our house or something..." * "What are you gawping at, my dear? Did you have a strange dream?" : Player chooses "Actually..." * "Oh, you poor poppet. Was it a nasty, scary old dream?" : Player chooses "Nope" * "Well, I had a funny dream..." * "A dream about you getting a big bump on the head!" : Story * "I'm just glad you didn't come through the ceiling. These floorboards are old and creaky." * "Oh, by the way..." * "I heard you finally chose a Life!" * "Oh, I'm so happy for you. Such excitement!" * "Have you checked the mailbox? There might be a letter from the King!" * "Pop outside and check, there's a dear." * "Over here, my dearie!" * "Here's the mailbox, look!" Musical Themes Pam's theme can be considered to be "A Chipper Tune", which plays in her home and during dialogue with her in certain chapters. "Blissful Life" is considered to be her secondary theme, which plays at the end of every Tales of Lunares chapter, when the player and Yuelia report back to her. Trivia * Pam's sisters, Jo, Amy, and Beth, and grandfather, Fred, are references to characters with the same names in the book Little Women. ** Louisa, a character encountered in the Origin Island expansion, is a reference to the book's author, Louisa May Alcott. *You can obtain Pam's Bandanna, Pam's Dress and Pam's Shoes with Gold and Silver Lunares Coins at Castele's Goddess Statue. These can be dyed to look closer to Jo, Amy, Beth and Louisa's clothes. __FORCETOC__ Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters